


Шестеренки

by redheadkelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadkelly/pseuds/redheadkelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний год перед колледжем.<br/>Стайлс делает выбор. Потом делает Выбор</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шестеренки

**Author's Note:**

> Традиционно - просто поток мысли. Не беченый.  
> Откровенный секс описан урывками,высокий рейтинг поставлен на всякий случай.

Его Стайлс умный, очень умный мальчик. Он прекрасный тактик, он умеет раскладывать проблему на составляющие и находить несколько путей решения, он просчитывает ситуации на несколько шагов вперёд, он открыт для любых вероятностей и хода событий. Дерек очарован им. Он восхищенно смотрит как Стайлс закусывает губу, решая очередную задачку, представляет, как под хрупкой черепной коробкой слаженно выдвигаются металлические ящики, являя свету файлы с наиболее точной, новой и полной информацией.  
Дереку двадцать пять. Стайлсу и его друзьям шестнадцать. И то, чему Дерек не устаёт восхищаться, окружение Стайлса не замечает. В мире подростков на передний план выходят деньги, статус, размер груди, объём бицепсов и ладная морда, со злобным удовольствием думает Дерек. То, чего нет у Стайлса, то, что есть у Дерека, то, что делает Стайлса дерековым.  
Стайлс проворачивает целую многоходовую трехмесячную схему, чтобы соблазнить Дерека.  
Дерек увлечённо наблюдает за всем действом и в кульминации не признается, что готов был поцеловать Стайлса, если бы тот просто предложил.

***

Дерек живёт в остатках поместья семьи Хейл потому что ему этого хватает. Подросткам не понять, но некоторым людям и не надо ничего большего, чем крыша над головой, толстый матрас на полу, лампочка на голом проводе над импровизированной кроватью, стопка книг, и холодная вода, текущая прямо из трубы в ржавой душевой кабинке. Он не наказывает себя, не злится, не грустит и не тоскует. Дереку тупо хватает. Это идеально в той возрастной фазе, в которой он пребывает. Ему даже нравятся некоторые сверхъестественные происшествия, если они не приводят к изуродованным трупам рядом с его домом. Как, например, нашествие пикси, которых стая гнала до Колорадских гор, захлебываясь азартом и восторгом погони. Скотт купил Дереку тройной гамбургер после, а Стайлс с матами держал мешок со льдом у лба Айзека, влетевшего в сосну. Это был прекрасный июньский вечер в самом дешевом отеле Калифорнии.  
Приходит август и Стайлс целует его на ступеньках особняка Хейлов, запуская шестеренки жизни Дерека на новый оборот.  
Вначале становится недостаточно пыльной лампочки, с трудом освещающей бывшую гостиную, а ныне спальню Дерека. Теперь Стайлс все чаще приходит готовить уроки к нему, и Дерек покупает новенькую отливающую сталью лампу. Она категорически ему не по душе, зато в ней столько шарниров, что под каким углом Стайлс не навис бы над своими книгами, свет можно настроить так, чтобы страница хорошо освещалась (за этим Дерек следит лично).  
Следом появляется дорогущая кофеварка, вокруг которой Стайлс полчаса зачаровано ходит. Положим, качественный кофе любит не только Стайлс, так что покупка оправдана. В доме начинает чаще бывать стая. На ободранной кухонной стойке появляется сушилка для посуды из дома Лидии, на которой собираются потертые, потрескавшиеся, но самые любимые чашки членов стаи. Стайлсу не приходится отвлекаться на поездки в город за кофе - он часами бубнит над учебниками под новой лампой, пропитывая матрас Дерека коричным мокко.  
В середине октября Дерек все больше замечает, как Стайлс устало трёт шею, пока читает, как переодически встаёт и прохаживается по комнате. Дерек наблюдает за ним, и Стайлс, заметив взгляд, улыбается, вновь устраиваясь на матрасе, целует его и возвращается к учебе. Дерек понимает, что пришло время новой покупки.  
В углу комнаты появляется большой письменный стол с миллионом ящиков. Рядом стоит стул, созданный с учетом советов всех ортопедов мира. Да, порой Дерек бывает упорным И дотошным. Стайлс заваливает стол своим барахлом приблизительно за 12 секунд. А Дерека обрекает на пожизненный (ох, Дерек) сбор ручек, маркёров, разномастных штрихов и резинок в столь полюбившиеся ему функциональные ящики.  
К Хэллоуину Дерек начинает замечать, что его человек мёрзнет. Для волков стаи понижение температуры даже до экстремальной не является проблемой - Дерек, например, с удовольствием растирается снегом, как только появляется такая возможность. А вот Стайлс начинает появляться в доме в нескольких свитерах и постоянно таскает у Дерека одеяло. В одну из пятниц Дерек просит стаю пропустить лакросс и отправляется в строительный супермаркет. До самой ночи их подряд вставляет стекла в гостиной и кухне, Скотт забивает дверной проем (а также свои пальцы) между гостиной и оставшимся домом досками. У Джексона оказываются задатки скульптора - он очень художественно закрывает щели строительной пеной. Бойд и сам Дерек меняют трубы в ванной и кухне. Айзек и Стайлс берутся за проводку. Становится значительно лучше. На их взгляд. На взгляд постороннего руины скорее всего так руинами и выглядят.  
Уже в одиночку Дерек проверяет камин и выводящую трубу, и когда Стайлс появляется у него снова, его встречает терпкий запах очага и до красна прогретая комната. Дерек наблюдает, как Стайлс стягивает с себя капусту из куртки, толстовки, свитера, рубахи и остаётся в джинсах и футболке. Джинсы он спустя какое-то время также стягивает.  
Тем вечером Дерек закрывает на середине главы учебник по физике и водит ладонями по тонкой футболке, обнаженным предплечьям, бёдрам и обтянутой хлопком заднице, пока Стайлс не истощён настолько, что перестаёт дрожать от касаний, мурашки на коже больше не приподнимают тонкие наэлектризованные волоски, и на его боксерах спереди не расползается мокрое пятно размером с блюдце. Тогда Дерек опускает руку, сжимая горячий член через ткань и целует Стайлса, пока тот кончает, широко распахнув глаза.  
Это эпизод открывает ящик Пандоры, и Дерек ни секунды не жалеет - Стайлс настойчиво касается его при любой возможности, принимает и провоцирует на касания Дерека. Следующий шаг абсолютно логичен - Дерек покупает больший вместительный диван. Тот занимает 40% территории гостиной/спальни. Стайлс покупает постельное белье. Дерек покупает новое одеяло и армию подушек. Стая является к нему на рождественских каникулах во главе с суровой и очень решительной Лидией Мартин. Они выносят покупки на покрытую изморосью землю и два дня отдирают старые обои, штукатурят, чистят, где-то полностью меняют доски. Потом наступает этап ругани над обоями и плиткой и паркетными досками и ковровым покрытием. Дерек не вмешивается, он ходит за ними по супермаркету и наблюдает, как его стая учится идти на компромиссы. Они проделывают большую работу. До нового года Дерек успевает поменять душевую кабинку, купить стол в кухню и установить там раковину. Его жильё снова напоминает дом. И дело не только в мебели, но и в запахе стаи, наполнившим его - духи Эрики и Лидии, ванильная гигиеничка Эллисон, кровь Скотта на закрывающих дверной проем досках и пот Бойда, менявшего паркет. Слюни Джексона на подушке в форме медвежонка, шампунь Айзека на спинке дивана. И Стайлс Стайлс Стайлс. Его запах как и запах Дерека - позвоночник этого дома.  
В феврале ночи-с-киношкой уже закон, и как заключительная фаза - Джексон и Айзек притаскивают огромные кресла под стать дивану, так что теперь ночевать у него могут все.  
Шестеренки жизни Дерека совершают полный оборот.

***

Новый виток начинается в марте, когда выпускные экзамены трансформируются из далекого миража во вполне реального монстра. Все немного сходят с ума, начиная хвататься за все сразу, пытаясь успеть все то, что откладывали в течение года.  
Дерек не читает книгу на диване, пока Стайлс за своим столом в лучах свежего жидкого весеннего солнечного света читает сразу механику и экономику. Дерек любуется на сияние его бледной кожи, на светящийся пушок ресниц и рыжину на макушке. Он знает как скоро его школьный лузер и неудачник развернёт свои крылья гадкого утёнка и все наконец поймут - он сам наконец поймёт - кем является Стайлс. Что во взрослом мире настоящая красота идёт не от высоты и тона загара, она от быстрой мысли и острого языка. И что за одного такого Стайлса можно отказаться от десяти таких как Дерек.  
В конце апреля шериф на дежурстве и Стайлс ночует у Дерека. Они лежат под одним одеялом, словно в коконе. Стайлс заласкан до того, что последний раз со всхлипом кончил прозрачной слизистой смазкой. Он молчит и влажно дышит Дереку в ключицу. Дерек тоже молчит, удовлетворенно втирая свою сперму между ягодиц Стайлса. Ни один из них так и не начинает Разговора.

О них со Стайлсом не знает разве что президент страны. И все наверняка считают, что Стайлс - тот якорь, за который держится Дерек. Это вполне естественный вывод, если посмотреть как с появлением мальчишки он изменил свою жизнь. Также все наверняка считают, что убрав Стайлса из жизни Дерека, тот вновь опустится на дно уныния. Черт, наверняка так думает и Стайлс.  
В какой-то мере Стайлс и правда катализатор изменений в жизни альфы, но для двадцатишестилетнего мужчины было бы позорно опереться всем весом на подростка. Дерек совладал со своей силой, наладил связь внутри своей стаи, подтвердил своё покровительство над их территорией, справился со своими эмоциональными запретами, обустроил свою жизнь как человек. Стайлс во многом был его музой, но он вовсе не собирался проебать все достигнутое из-за того, что его важный любимый мальчик наконец должен был вступить в жизнь, которой был достоин.  
Поэтому Дерек отправляется в банк, где в ячейке хранятся все его документы, затем к шерифу.  
Машина жизни делает ещё один проворот, в этот раз превращая Дерека не в фарш, а в студента заочной формы обучения местного юридического колледжа, на полставки работающего в полицейском участке. 

***

"Чуваааак, ты такой везучий, что умный," - уныло сообщает Стайлсу Скотт, пока они вместе кромсают зомби в классической Resident of Evil.  
"Я умный не потому, что везучий," - закусив язык сперто отвечает Стайлс. Картина на экране демонстрирует, что он на волоске от смерти.  
"Ты можешь выбрать любой университет в стране. Черт! Может не только в этой стране!"  
"Ты вроде никогда не планировал уезжать из Бейкон Хиллс."  
"Но Эллисон едет учиться в Колумбийский! Мне ни за что его не потянуть... А там она встретит умного обаятельно красавчика без всяких полнолуночных проблем и..."  
Стайлс грохает джойстиком об пол и вскинув руки оборачивается всем корпусом к другу. С экрана раздаются отвратительные чавкающие звуки.  
"Скотт, сколько можно?!? Вы это обсуждали, мы это обсуждали, даже вы с мамой это обсуждали! Она любит тебя, ты ей не доверяешь? Думаешь, она с тобой ради каких-то выгод али от безысходности?"  
Скотт, на секунду отпрянув, в конце тирады наклоняется и упирается лбом другу в грудь. Стайлс со вздохом начинает ерошить ему волосы. Его мучают те же вопросы, но он боится признаться кому-либо кроме себя. Он так уверен, что Дерек забудет его через месяц после его отъезда в университет.  
Вначале он боялся, что Дерек психанет, разнесёт весь дом и снова будет жить на матрасе, питаясь свежими кроликами. Но альфа подал документы на заочку в местный колледж, начал работать с отцом (что было как бальзам на сердце Стайлса - теперь оба будут под защитой друг друга), а после выяснилось, что баллы Эрики, Айзека, Бойда и Скотта не позволяют им расчитывать на что-то большее, чем местные колледжи. Так что Дерек начитывал литературу к сентябрьскому курсу, гонял своих бет, чтобы те не провалили последний шанс на высшее образование, закупал брус, чтобы нормально отремонтировать дом за лето, и дежурил трижды в неделю в ночную смену с отцом, пока Стайлс ронял скупые одинокие слёзы в подушку, уверяя себя, что Дерек даже не заметит отъезд своего неумелого надоедливого любовника.  
"Чуваааак, как тебе повезло, что ты можешь выбирать, где учиться," - снова заныл Скотт. Стайлс в ответ горько вздохнул, ругая себя за то, что думал в точности наоборот. 

 

Стайлс выбирает Беркли - это хотя бы недалеко от дома, пока на него не наезжает Лидия.  
"Я знаю, что тебя приняли в Принстон. Прада кинулась на мистера Раччера, пока он оставлял нашу почту в ящике. Пришлось помочь ему собрать письма. Я видела твой экземпляр с пакетом документов. У меня такой же."  
Лидия невозмутима и непоколебима как скала. Весь её монолог всего лишь версия "Я все решила, мы поедем вместе. Ты будешь перетаскивать мои вещи".  
"Ты знаешь, я планировал Беркли," - начинает мямлить Стайлс.  
"Ты наверное шутишь," - приподнимает аккуратную бровь Лидия. И это точно школа Дерека.  
Стайлс делает своё лучшее упрямое лицо, чувствуя как предательски начинает дергаться глаз.  
"Стайлс," - Со вздохом, как маленькому начинает объяснять Лидия. - "У тебя стипендия в Принстоне. Таких как ты 20 человек на всю страну. Это редчайшая возможность. Просто представь, чему ты сможешь там научиться, представь, какие работы ты сможешь провести. Ты сможешь поменять мир при должном усердии и желании."  
У Стайлса ощущение, что он на дебатах в Вашингтоне. Начать спорить он не успевает, потому что в беседу вступает Джексон. Он подходит, приобнимает Лидию за талию в лучших традициях Джеймса Бонда и вносит в копилку свои пять центов.  
"Ты не хочешь в Принстон? Да ты неудачник вселенских масштабов. Кто с нормальными мозгами откажется от такой перспективы в пользу местного колледжа для олигофренов?"  
"Ты о том колледже, где будет учиться твой альфа и твоя стая?" - скривившись, уточняет Стайлс и уходит не глядя, как лицо Джексона вытягивается в лучшем образце удивления.  
Джексон, без сомнения мудак, но Стайлс все равно чувствует себя паршиво.  
Он чувствует себя каким-то извращенцем и эгоистом. Джексон и Лидия гордятся и ценят возможность учиться в Гарварде и Принстоне, куда получили приглашения. Скотт и миссис Маккол хвалят его за успехи, не уставая повторять, что это все, о чем только можно мечтать. Айзек и Эрика по доброму завидуют ему, Бойд взял обещание, что Стайлс надерет им всем там задницы. Хорошее образование, хорошая работа с охуенным карьерным ростом, квартира в пентхаусе в Нью-Йорке, и жена... ладно муж - не иначе модель Dolce&Gabbana.  
А Стайлс хочет остаться дома. Он хочет работать в местном муниципалитете - он с детства мечтал проектировать, отстроить местный кинотеатр, закончить проект заповедника. Он хочет есть картошку спиральками вместо омаров, спать на диване вместо королевского ложа, и в мужья он хочет не модель, а... Ладно, это как посмотреть.  
И Стайлс чувствует себя неблагодарным засранцем. Он не разговаривает с отцом, уже неделю избегает Дерека, всего его друзья раздражают до чертиков.  
Как же он задолбался. 

 

Отец возвращается со смены в 4 утра и застаёт Стайлса с чашкой черного кофе в кухне. Под глазами у сына чёрные круги, перед ним кипа аккуратно разложенных бумаг.  
"Выбирай." - Стайлс двигает к нему неглядя всю пачку. Шериф видит в тусклом утреннем свете разнообразные эмблемы лучших и не очень университетов страны. В груди вспыхивает тёплая гордость за сына - он и не думал, что тот получил так много приглашений.  
Джон переводит взгляд с белых квадратов на Стайлса. Тот сидит ссутулившись и смотрит в стол, словно ждёт приговора. Шериф садится на стул рядом и кладёт руку на напряженное плечо подростка.  
"Мне кажется, это твой выбор."  
"Зато остальным так не кажется. На их мнение мне плевать, но тебя я разочаровать точно не хочу." - Стайлс наконец поднимает на него воспалённые глаза с широкими зрачками и пытливо смотрит.  
"Я тебя тоже." - улыбается шериф, сжимая плечо сына. - "Куда бы ты ни поехал, даже если ты решишь вообще никуда не поступать, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив."  
Стайлс смотрит на него удивлённо, чуть приоткрыв рот.  
"Ты же на самом деле так не думаешь?"  
Шериф чуть смущённо кряхтит прежде, чем ответить:  
"Я хочу, чтобы ты принял осознанное решение, Стайлс, не руководствуясь желаниями других. Видишь ли, иногда не все, что положено хотеть по меркам окружающего мира, делает нас по настоящему счастливыми. Так что выбирать тебе."  
Шериф снова сжимает пальце на его плече и поднимается.  
"Я иду спать. Твой Дерек заставил меня полночи инспектировать северо-восточную границу, мохнатый параноик, надеюсь, ты его накажешь."  
Стайлс подрывается с места как ракета, допивает залпом кофе, хватает ключи от сарая, бросает их, берет другие - от своей машины, и вылитая за дверь слышит напутствие отца - "только не гони".

 

Дерек приятно утомлён сегодняшним дежурством - все границы проверены, никто не рыскает в самом тёмном и заросшем углу его территории. Он принял душ, дожевывает свежеиспеченный бэйгел и мечтает о тёплом расслабленном Стайлсе в своей постели, когда слышит звук приближающегося джипа. На часах половина шестого и сердце Дерека пропускает удар. Он выходит на крыльцо прямо в боксерах и с бубликом в руке.  
Стайлс криво паркуется, глушит мотор, с излишней силой захлопывает дверцу и несётся к Дереку. Через пару секунд ему тычут в нос кипой конвертов и Стайлс угрожающе рычит:  
"Выбирай."  
Дерек осторожно забирает всю пачку, дожевывает остатки булки и медленно перебирает стайлсову почту.  
"Ух ты, Принстон," - Дерек присвистывает глядя на простенькую эмблему в углу. - "И Йель. И Стэнфорд."  
Дерек отрывается от созерцания документов и смотрит на Стайлса. Вид у того измотанный, но решительный.  
"А чего хочешь ты?" - не успевает закончить Дерек и оказывается с полными руками смеющегося Стайлса. Конверты оказываются разбросанными по всему крыльцу, Стайлс топчет их, подпрыгивая в объятьях Дерека и тараторит:  
"Я хочу остаться, хочу в городской архитектурный, хочу помочь спроектировать твой дом, замуж за тебя хочу!" - веселится Стайлс, наступая Дереку на ногу. Приходится схватить неугомонного мальчишку на руки и занести в дом.  
Спустя минуту эйфория отступает и Стайлс замирает сидя на кухонном столе и с сомнением глядя на Дерека.  
"Конечно, если ты тоже этого хочешь. Не обязательно сразу жениться, я в начале хочу закончить и устроиться на работу... Боже, ты, наверное, вообще не планировал на мне жениться, мы даже не встречаемся официально. Мы же встречаемся???"  
Дерек прерывает панический поток мысли, взяв лицо Стайлса в обе ладони.  
"Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо подумал, потому что над вторым таким шансом придётся хорошо потрудиться."  
Стайлс смотрит ему в глаза и закусывает губу. Дерек медленно кивает, принимая и уважая его решение.  
"И да, мы встречаемся. И поженимся. И не раньше, чем мы оба закончим учебу."  
Стайлс снова счастливо смеётся, обнимая его за шею. Дерек поднимает лицо и получает самый слюнявый поцелуй из всех, что у них был. Они целуются, пока Стайлс не начинает недвусмысленно тереться об него. Дерек расстёгивает на нем джинсы, вытаскивает их из под попы Стайлса вместе с бельём и позволяет упасть себе под ноги. Стайлс тоже времени не теряет - ловко опускает резинку боксеров под яйца Дерека, выпуская наружу стоящий член. Они снова прижимаются друг к другу. Дерек посасывает левый сосок Стайлса, рядом с которым симпатичная родинка в виде снеговика, Стайлс крепко прижимает его к себе за задницу, потирая изящным безымянным пальцем у него между ягодиц. Дерек кончает первым, Стайлс через несколько секунд после того, как он покрытой своей спермой рукой дрочит мальчишке. Они довольно размазывают все друг по другу, смешивая свои запахи.  
А потом заваливаются спать. Дерек расслаблен и доволен. Он собирается всегда идти в ногу со Стайлсом, помогая ему становиться лучше, максимально раскрывать свой потенциал. Его затапливает счастьем, что мальчишка выбрал его, выбрал им общий путь. У всех этих слепцов был шанс остановиться и увидеть по-настоящему, теперь Дерек не собирается никому его отдавать.  
Дерек засыпает, оставляя Стайлса спорить с самим собой о преимуществах разных видов черепиц.

Шестеренки проворачиваются снова, выходя на новый оборот.


End file.
